Sincere, Strong, and Sexy
by tennisxdork
Summary: -cupcakes for belinda/AGENT KIKI- She sees him walking along beside her talking about his ramen, but somehow she ended up in his arms. NaruHina only!


**Hey there!! :D So here I am yes, but writing for dear Belinda, because it's 7 months…and everybody knows she's so nice and poonsum, so why the fantastic intro?! Well wifey you're spectacular and your writing is like the gooey center of a hostess cupcake that's how GOOD it is! You so POON me…I wouldn't think less! :) **

**To you and everything that made us super awesomeness friends and wifes ;)**

**MORE LOVE TO THEE**

**Disclaimer: Belinda do you want to own Naruto and add lots of romance to it? Ha, don't we all people?**

**NOTE: it's repetitive with she, her, he, his, him. SUCK IT! ohh and it took me three tries to type repetitive right…thank you skillz! :)**

Oh and sorry of crappy-ness…D: Maybe I'll write better NaruHina…  
and it even comes with a crappy title ...nuuuh DX  
**-GETS SHOT- IT'S FLUFFY**

**edit: HIS EYES ARE NOT GREEN ANYMORE :D**

* * *

Sincere, Strong, and Sexy.

His warm smile directed attention in her lilac irises, aside from the glistening perspiration near his brows and his chest rose up and down. He was beautiful, really. He was a man of honesty, determination, and spontaneity. With such irresistible qualities he expressed, it made it impossible for her to fight of a creeping blush.

Every_single_time.

It was probably the specific direction his scarred-like whiskers grazed on his slender cheekbones–when it reached it up to his ears with every enchanting grin.  
Or could it be that was doing so right now?

Eyes gleaming.  
Pearly Whites.  
Untamed Locks of Sunny Yellow.  
yummy…

Oh how she melted at the sight of his brilliant ocean eyes. He was lovely in every way possible, however she wouldn't openly admittedly voice that statement in that order; she would instead add more adjectives and nouns to satisfy the person he is, has become, will always be.

She saw him tall, lean, muscular and gleeful.  
He was walking with her, next to her.  
She felt her heart thumping away as if it were matching his pattering footsteps. He was rambling though, about his sacred noodles, for quite some time.  
Secretly, she loved how happy he sounded when described them:  
warm, fulfilling, tasty.

She blushed so when thinking about his contentedness.

It was one of the main personalities he had possessed, and she couldn't help suppress a giggle…or two.

They walked for some time, but somehow along the way, he paused…no longer beating her small strides. Questionable, she turned and glanced behind to his adorable half-moon creased eyes.

She realized how close his had been, she could make out how tan his skin was and how ah-MAZING he looked face-to-face. While examining his features, one of his masculine arms picked her up from the knees and the other wrapped around the small of her back.

Heat rose from her neck to her soft cheeks.  
She screened her face with her hands out of embarrassment.

He whispered lowly to her, as he walked foot after foot, " As Hokage-to-be, I should always provide transportation!"1

He played on his finest grin again.

She swore to herself it was silly, but it was absolutely sincere, nonetheless.

He was preoccupied with his humming tunes, which we're heavily pleasant to her ears. He arms were still holding her ever so. She could see him when she peeked beneath her dainty fingers…yet she feared she would be too much of a hassle to carry.

Too**conscious**of_weight._

He gave a hearty chuckle and looked down at her cowering in his arms.  
" Don't worry, I'm strong…you won't fall."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and smelled her sweet smelling hair of sweet pea and jasmine.

She could hear the sound of his breath and tingling feel of his kiss.  
She hid her gentle smile and her rosy blush.

All the while elders, citizens, and friends gleamed at the couple, awed by the affection his eyes gave out and the snuggled young woman in his arms. They complemented each other well, and they were most gossiped couple after all…

_Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata._

* * *

1. Stupid line...you!

-YEAH WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE HER MORE…that's to BELINDA!  
-Belinda, I don't know what to title it, because I wanted you to choose between two, but yess. 3  
- :D 7 months…hooray, though I don't know when we officially met…maybe like MAY?  
-This probably sucked out of all fics, let me have my pessimistic moment here…I'll clean it up tomorrow…for shizzle. :D  
-Take care darling!

**Peace. Love. & Belinda.**

**AGENT JUDS**


End file.
